Technology (Scepter of Darkness)
Technology in Scepter of Darkness ranges from across a number of different levels. On Earth at the beginning of the series, circa the early nineties, technology is roughly comparable to the Real World. Eventually though human technology advances and by the time of the end of the Damnation the Sucessor States have functioning space warships. In the New Timeline technology is artificially accelerated by the introduction of advanced technology, primarily by the Order of the Dragon. Previous Timeline General Technology Space Travel As time progressed the various states on Earth developed space travel to break the 'Great Enemy' of their orbital supremacy this mandated cheap and reliable space flight and doing away with old rocket technology or anything else which required large support platforms or were at the weathers beck and call. Coupled with Artificial Gravity and advances in material science, space vessels were instrumental in reclaiming orbits though not without great losses. At the time of the first battle in orbit most vessels used for line combat were at leaast a kilometer in length. Geo Front Originally the first Proto Geo Fronts were bunkers developed during the cold war as fall out shelters. The limitted nuclear exchange during the Eurasian war once again raised the risks of a nuclear doomsday and lead to the creation of new and more sophisticated bunkers, but again peace proved to dull mankind's preparedness. During the Damnation the first Geo Fronts were devised because man could not expand up to the sky. A Geo Front is a large subterranean space that contains its own energy supply and manufacturing as well as hydroponics, they are effectively self sustaining cities. Advanced Composites Advances in material science were a key part in human development and necessary for the construction of weapons and armor as well as buildings such as Geo Fronts. Clean Energy Clean energy technology was instrumental due to the Damnation War which saw the destruction of a large portion of refining capacity as well as drilling, as well as the danger of transporting the needed fossil fuels. The Drachenorden S2 engine is the earliest instance of wide scale use of clean energy in combat vehicles, originally used in the early Dinars. Artificial Gravity Artificial Gravity technology was developed primarily through the use of reverse engineer alien technology or the use of magic. Power Armor Advances in material science notably composite materials allowed powered exoskeltons to be developed, these power armors allowed regular soldiers to keep up with Drachenorden Knights, as well as perform on a similar level. The Orden quickly fielded its own armor with its dragoons. Mind Machine Interface Development of faster methods to use system were mandated by the increasing reaction time, especialy against the Great Enemy's flying units. New Timeline General Technology Air Warships With the development of artificial gravity the powers of the new timeline decided to emulate the Drachenorden in building Aerial Warships. Battleships Unlike in the previous timeline battleships mounted even better anti air guns rendering carriers not as effective in naval concerns, additionally carriers were all but useless against Drachenorden UNITs. Artificial Gravity As in the previous timeline artificial gravity was for the most part developed from reverse engineering alien technology or magic, as in the case of the Thule Society's Rose class Aerial Cruisers. Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Technology